


The Chosen

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Slash, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-24
Updated: 1999-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Benny's thoughts on the good fortune of being loved by Ray Vecchio.  Originally posted 11/1/98.





	The Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> M/M premise.  
> Disclaimer: Alliance-  
> owned, for otters' sake.  
> (c) September 19, 1998  
> 

  
He loves me.  
  
He has chosen me  
Above all others.  
  
For one who has  
Never been first  
Before,  
I am still quite  
Astounded.  
  
He has loved  
And been loved  
By so many:  
Annie, Angie, Louise  
...Irene.  
  
And not all  
Have been women.  
His first love  
Was Frank Zuko.  
  
But now he has  
Chosen me,  
Despite his loud  
Complaints  
About my stories,  
My politeness,  
My naivete.  
  
He loves me  
And enfolds me  
In the bosom  
Of his family,  
And I am his,  
Without question.  
  
Dear Ray,  
I am proud  
To be  
Your Chosen.  
  



End file.
